1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a reference voltage generation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reference voltage is used in many parts of a system on a chip (SOC), such as temperature sensor, regulators, dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) and flash memory circuits. A common way to generate the reference voltage is to use a bandgap reference (BGR) which achieves stability over process, voltage, and temperature (PVT). The inclusion of diodes in a bandgap reference (BGR) circuit can be easily implemented by exploiting the parasitic vertical bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) used in standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes and thus, makes the BGR circuit a popular choice.